


Nightmares

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, nightmare fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Anon: Michael has a nightmare and Gavin comfort cuddles him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Michael has had night terrors for as long as he could remember. It began when he was around five or six and continued well into his adult years. He only just recently began taking this drug that was suppose to relieve him of them.

It worked, just not as completely as Michael would have enjoyed. He still had nightmares, but they weren’t as severe as they used to be. He used to dream about death and destruction, masked murderers and evil with horrid faces coming to take him in the night. Now his nightmares are what some might consider ‘normal’: worrying about getting fired, losing people in his life, and even a few scary monsters still lurking in the shadows of his room.

They lessened even more when he started dating Gavin. He always knew how to make the demons go away. Michael didn’t have them as frequently when Gavin was home, sleeping right beside him. However, lately Gavin had to work later and later in their home office, leaving little time for the couple to fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

So the nightmares started getting worse.

That night, Michael had gone to bed exhausted from the day’s activities. Normally he would watch some TV or listen to music before he slept but the moment his head hit the pillow he was out cold asleep. 

It didn’t take long for the nightmare to stir up. 

He dreamed he was at the Rooster Teeth building, but it was eerily quiet for the number of people that worked there. 

"Hello?" he called out, walking slowly around to the rooms. He didn’t see a single soul in the building. "Guys? If this is supposed to be a prank I’m not laughing. Seriously." No response.

He looked around the kitchen for a sign that someone might be in the building: a wallet, a half eaten banana, even a pot of freshly made coffee. There was nothing. It’s like the whole building was abandoned. 

Michael began to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he walked towards the Achievement Hunter office. The door was cracked and light poured from the room.  _That had to be where everyone was,_  he thought.  _Who else would turn on the light?_

He pushed the door open to reveal a horrible, earth-shattering sight. Geoff, Ryan, Jack, Ray, Lindsay… and Gavin… were all dead. They were laying on the ground, blood everywhere, bullet wounds in each of their temples. 

Michael couldn’t breathe.  _No, no no._ _This can’t be happening._ He sank to his knees and crawled around to his friends, examining each of them for any sign of life. Lindsay’s mouth was open, as though she had been screaming for her life. Ryan must have been taken out first, as he was closest to the door.

His heart broke into a million pieces as he crawled on the bloody ground towards his best friend, his love, his whole world. Gavin’s eyes were open and his mouth was slack, blood trickling from the corner. His eyes were blank, staring in the direction of the last thing he saw before he died. Michael started to cry, pulling Gavin’s body into his arms and rocking back and forth on the ground.

 _"Gavin, Gavin, Gavin,"_ he kept chanting, his sobs becoming progressively more profound and heart-wrenching. “ _Come back to me, buddy. Come back to me. Please. I don’t want to live without you.”_

He reached a hand to grab Gavin’s limp, cold one, when he realized it was clenched tightly around something. He wiped his eyes and opened Gavin’s hand to reveal the creeper necklace Michael had gotten him. He stared at Gavin’s face for a moment before he began to cry harder.

Even in death Gavin was still thinking about Michael. He tried to protect the one thing Michael gave him that he valued the most. 

Michael didn’t know how long he sat there, cradling Gavin to his chest, before he finally blacked out. 

He woke up… in his bed, with strong, caring arms circling his waist. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks stung with the amount of tears he shed. Turning over he found Gavin staring lovingly at him, concern clouding his eyes. 

Michael was so relieved that Gavin wasn’t dead that he began crying even more - this time they were tears of joy. He pulled Gavin close and felt the warmth of his lover’s body against his own.

"There, there, love," Gavin whispered against his shoulder. "It was just a bad dream. You’re alright, I’m here for you." Michael sobbed quietly against Gavin, planting wet kisses on his shoulder and his cheek as he cuddled against him. 

"I-I-I’m so happy you’re al-l-live," Michael whispered through his tears. "I had a h-horrible nightmare that you h-h-had died and you had the n-necklace I got for you cl-clenched in your f-fist like it was the last thing you thought about. Like I was the last thing you thought about before you died."

Gavin pulled away and stared at his boyfriend’s face, a look of awe and concern on his own. He ran a hand across Michael’s cheek and cradled his head in his hand. “Michael, you… you are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing on my mind when I go to bed. Not a moment goes by that you don’t cross my mind.”

He pulled Michael into a kiss, tears falling down both of their cheeks now, making the kisses salty but still very sweet. They didn’t say anything after that, choosing instead to just lay entwined under the sheets, cuddling until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
